1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and, more specifically, relates to a subsea electrical connector and method.
2. Description of the Background
Although subsea electrical connectors have been utilized for years, under certain conditions prior art subsea connectors have been found to fail with an undesirably high frequency. This is especially true when subsea connectors are utilized under conditions where they and the cables they connect are subject to underwater currents, which may occur in certain offshore drilling rig applications. The typically significant weight of the electrical cables, and the forces/tensions produced due to exposure to underwater currents are believed to greatly increase the likelihood of failure.
While completely eliminating subsea connectors is often considered the best solution to the problem of subsea electrical connector failures by those of skill in the art, this practice does not necessarily eliminate failures. For example, salt water introduced at one point in a cable may travel through the cable and eventually cause a failure.
Moreover, some applications limit the practical ability to avoid subsea connectors. In other words, it is simply not practical to eliminate all subsea electrical connectors for some applications. For instance, in applications for subsea pumps, the size of wire reels and the size of subsea electrical motors make installation and transportation very difficult without the use of a subsea electrical connector. However, for these applications, subsea electrical connectors may be exposed and repeatedly stressed due to motion caused by ocean currents. While it has been known that prior art subsea connectors may short out under such conditions, solutions to the problem by those of skill in the art have not previously been successful.
Consequently, there remains a long felt need for an improved subsea connector and methods form making the same. The present invention provides a subsea electrical connector that can resolve seal issues, reduce leakage through the cable, relieve transportation and installation issues, and increase continuity and performance of the electrical connection. Because those skilled in the art have recognized and attempted to solve these problems in the past without reliable success, they will appreciate the present invention, which addresses these and other problems.